A Promise Kept is a Promise Not Forgotten
by RebeccaGoose
Summary: James Potter comfronts Severus Snape after Sirius Black revealed the entrance to the Whomping Willow to Snape.


Severus leaned over the paper he was using to write his answer on. He could smell the ink and see the tiny indentations made by the corduroy-like polymers of the parchment. Severus was concentrating very hard on his answer. Concentrating on the very last sentence…word…period. Done. He looked up. He had totally overlooked the fact that he was sitting in charms class writing an answer to the question Professor Flitwik had assigned on the board. Severus took great pride in the fact that he could be absorbed by knowledge and understanding. A passion that he let nothing get in the way of.

Severus sniffed the air. There was something different. Something that did not seem the same. He looked down at his parchment. On the spare sheet, written in neat and strait handwriting were words that had not been written by Severus. The alien words read:

I thought you'd never finish 

Severus looked around him. Who had written this? Instinctively his mind and driven thoughts turned to the only likely suspect-James Potter. Severus looked around the crowded classroom, but he could not find- 'there he is'. To Severus' immediate right sat the cocky and arrogant James Potter. He sat with his head rested on his hand and giving Severus his best "James" grin. James took out his quill and hastily wrote something on his parchment. Severus looked down at his own.

Hello, hello, hello 

Severus erased the two sentences from his parchment and scribbled down his reply.

What do you want, Potter? 

Severus sent it to James' paper using his want. James read it and smiled.

Now, Snape, don't you think we are being a little rude? That's fine. I can play along. I just wanted a friendly conversation with my dear "arch enemy" Severus Snape, but if you don't want to tag along…

Severus was seething. He could not believe it. Gripping the quill with all his might he blotted down the only thing in his mind at the moment.

Is that how you coax me into a conversation, Potter? 

The only reply was:

_Yes._

_What is it that you would like to converse with me, Potter? _Asked Severus.

_You know all to well. _Came James' cold reply. Severus looked up at James. They made eye contact. They held each other's gazes for a while before Severus broke it to look at the boy sitting two desks down from James. James followed Severus' stare. Remus Lupin was sitting two desks behind James'. He was still writing his paper. His temporary reading glasses sitting on the croak of his nose. He was oblivious of the stares of the two boys sitting two desks up from him. He seemed frail and tired. His face was very pale and his head was bent down in concentration. Severus looked back at James. James gave him a warning look. Severus went back to his paper.

You think I haven't thought this over many times? I could stand up now and announce his 'predicament' to the whole class. News travels fast. He would be out of this school before this afternoon!

James blotted down:

If you do, Severus Snape, I will curse you into oblivion. They won't be able to find any part of you, including your cold heart.

Severus responded:

Threats-that's all I really hear out of you. Threats. That's what I hear from EVERYONE Potter. You do not know what it is like. Everyone finds me repulsive. I have nothing. I started from nothing. I have built up my life, at my home, at Hogwarts, in the world out of nothing, and you have everything. Try it some time Potter, you may find that the world is not as wonderful when you are not wearing a pair of rose-coloured glasses.

Severus thought a while before sending this message to James. He did not want to show any sign of weakness to James, but James was showing weakness, perhaps this would make them equal. Snape sent it. James took a while to read it. He took a while to write a reply, he took a while to send a reply.

_I am truly sorry, Severus, I know life is hard for you. I know that I do not make it any easier. The fact of the matter is that a very good friend of mine made a mistake. We all do. I am truly sorry for that. It was stupid and unnecessary. It involved another good friend of mine and a weakness that he can not control- that nobody can control. All I ask is that you make it easier for my friend-friends by harboring our secrets. _

Severus was not going to let this answer trouble him. He had no place asking for sympathy. He had always been taught to be strong. He had always taught to never show weakness. He was rock. He was unmovable.

How in any way can I profit from this, Potter? 

James' answer came back true and hard.

Profit? How can somebody profit from somebody else's weakness? 

Severus remained unfazed.

Quite easily, Potter, In your mind I owe you something, when, in fact, I could use what I owe against you.

James knew where Severus was coming from.

_What do you want, Snape?_

Severus did not miss a beat.

_I want the same thing that you want, Potter, I want to be respected. I want to have people like me. I want to be treated as an equal. I am a person too. I know you over look that because of your think head and egotistical manner, but all I ask for is respect, from you and your friends. _

James looked up from his paper at Severus a moment before writing down his answer.

If I do this will you promise me upon your life and honor, that you shall not discriminate my friend, you shall not make known the state of his condition, and that you shall not be so hard on yourself?

The last statement had a strange effect on Severus. He felt happy, yet, morose. He thought a moment before dipping his quill in the ink and wrote down his last reply.

I PROMISE 

Both James and Severus looked up at each other then. All past incidences, fights, hexes, spells, potions and pranks seemed to wash away. All feelings of hatred, despising and loathing seemed to be absorbed by a new feeling. A stronger feeling. A feeling of confidence and self-expression. This feeling was love. Not a love for each other, for each knew that by the time the bell rang calling them to their classes they would be enemies again. No, this was a love and admiration for themselves. Both James Potter and Severus Snape reached out their hands and shook them to the awe and amazement of the on-looking classroom.


End file.
